The rotary broom with gearbox drive relates to mechanical equipment and more specifically to a rotary broom that operates at selected angles without the usage of a constant velocity joint and related drive line.
Parking lots, paving projects, construction sites, airports, farms, ranches, agricultural operations, and other projects often have large generally flat or gently curved surfaces. The surfaces often collect dust and other debris from the atmosphere, workers, equipment, and vehicles. From time to time, the surfaces require cleaning for safe usage or for preparation before application of another layer or lift of material. Workers, equipment, and vehicles that use a surface generally call for a minimum of debris impacting them. Particularly at airports, cleansing taxiways, aprons, and runways of debris is paramount to avoiding foreign object damage to aircraft engines and grounding of aircraft. After a harvest, a feeding operation, or an interval of usage, barns, stalls, sheds, and platforms along with other agricultural facilities require cleaning. Clean agricultural facilities lead to healthier and heavier livestock, greater dairy production, and higher quality harvested grain and vegetables.
When the surfaces are dry, the debris can be swept from the surface manually by a crew or more often by mechanical equipment. A crew utilizes many brooms pushed in formation through a facility, cleaning the floor of debris. However, this method has high labor costs and the crew likely tires before larger facilities are cleaned.